The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
Communication technology advances with the times, and new communication technologies using network communication, such as email and chat, have emerged in addition to the telephone. As a result, the concept of contact information is no longer limited to phone numbers, and now encompasses information such as email addresses and network addresses. Such new communication technologies are utilized on an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC), for example. Meanwhile, telephones have also come to incorporate comparatively advanced information processing functionality, as with smartphones, for example.
In these circumstances, various proposals have been made for technologies that utilize the information processing functionality of a device used for communication to automatically sort a contact list, and make using communication technology more convenient for the user. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-233564 describes a technology that rates the closeness between a user and other users according to the number of times the user communicates with the other uses, and sorts a contact list in order of the other users with the highest rated closeness.